


Untitled Werewolf Fic

by AsaHGrey



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 02:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsaHGrey/pseuds/AsaHGrey
Summary: This shit needs heeelllllllppppp man. Liv, beta for me?





	Untitled Werewolf Fic

                Where did we come from? That’s the question everyone likes to ask. Once a month, it’s the question of the day on the family board. We all have different answers.

            Mom likes to say that we were God’s chosen guardians, left to watch over mankind. She’d say we weren’t any more than human, or any less. We were just different.

            Carrie says that it’s a genetic disorder, passed down parent to son. She would always scoff when we brought up bittens, claiming they were myths. We’d never met one, so how could we know they existed?

            But Mark, Carrie’s husband, would always chime in and ask if maybe it was a virus, passed through a bite.

            Mom would always look up and ask us then what the purpose of us was if it was just a virus. She’d smile and Carrie when she would flounder for an answer, and Mark would kiss her head.

            Then Grandpa Miles would speak up from a corner. ‘Oh please,’ he’d say, ‘it’s not about bites or gods, its about blood. You know the story, passed down family to family.’ Everyone would gather around to listen to him. Grandpa Miles’ voice was resonant, it filled rooms and captured audiences. Even the little cousins would stop playing with their toys in the corner and sit at Grandpa’s feet to hear him tell the story. ‘It was ages ago, millennium, back when we were all in Africa, everyone of us. At night, they would come.’ He’d pause, and then roar the next words. ‘THE LIONS!’ We all jumped. ‘They picked us off, taking us from the outskirts, stealing children and old maids and the ones who couldn’t stop them. No one could stop them. Warriors, traps, shaman’s curses. They pulled us from our beds without remorse. They were savage, not just killing for food, but killing for fun. The terror spread, animals becoming savage and taking us, not just the lions. There was not stopping them.

            ‘And it wasn’t just one tribe, it was all of them. They plagued us all. So, one day, the shamen all gathered together in the heart of Africa, a scared place deep in the roots of the oldest tree on the continent. They came together to cast a spell, to protect all of them. One tribe came forward and offered to be their protectors, their champions. And so the shamen cast a spell, so that at night, the animals would no longer be unmatched. The tribe became the lions of the night, to match their beastly enemies.’

            ‘But we’re not lions!’ One of the cousins would exclaimed.

            ‘Hush, child, I’m getting there,’ Grandpa would say, and then continue. ‘The tribe of lions- that’s us, by the way- protected the people of Africa from those would take them, but some left. Some went to Europe, Asia, the Americas. And in Africa, the beasts had learned to become afraid of the humans they had once preyed on, and they stooped. There was no more need for nighttime protectors. Humanity could defend itself. And so they sank out of existence.’

            ‘We all went our separate ways, evolving into our separate races with our separate cultures and our separate legends. Then, some four hundred years ago, the world came to be faced with an even larger terror than it had faced before: humans. We were killing people, killing our families, killing _each other_ ; destroying everything that our tribe once protected. We couldn’t stand for that. Deep in our souls, there was something that wouldn’t let us watch our world burn. So we reemerged, ready to defend our people once more. But we were different. We had all changed so much that we couldn’t be lions anymore. It wasn’t who we were. We were families, protected what was more important from the pack, and there were thousands of us. We weren’t properly lions anymore. We were wolves; determined, firm defenders of family, doing everything possible for the next generation. We were true packs of wolves, not the ones you see on TV, with alphas and in-fighting. We were family, and nothing is more important than family.

            ‘But the world wasn’t ready for us. They hunted and killed us until there were so few of us left that it was all we could do to protect our own families that we couldn’t follow our purpose: to defend all of humanity.

            ‘Now, however, we’re stronger. There’s more of us. We take care of each other, and pretty soon we can take care of all of our charges, all of the world.’

            Everyone would breathe deep, as if just remembering that they had to take full breaths. It felt like knowing everything and nothing at once.

            But then Mom would say ‘Oh, Dad!’ and we all would laugh like Grandpa hadn’t just told us something that pierced our souls.

            I never said it out loud, but I always believed Grandpa Miles’ story. And whenever he told it, I could feel it inside me: the spark that told me our time was coming again. The beginnings of a fire that would never be put out again. It told me, “your time is rising, little one. The days of the werewolves will come again.”


End file.
